The Christmas Wish
by UhhhhMelissa
Summary: Christmas at Wright and Co. Maya can't decide what she wants for Christmas. Can Phoenix help her decide? One shot! PXM Please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Christmas Wish

"San-tah?" Pearl repeated.

"Yeah Pearls, you don't know who Santa is or what Christmas is?" Phoenix Wright asked in utter disbelief.

"Krisp-mas?" Pearl shook her head. "Mr. Nick what are you talking about?"

"Damn Maya, they really kept this girl secluded from the world." Phoenix said as he looked to his assistant right beside him. "Well take a seat, I'll tell you the story of Christmas, Pearls." Phoenix said as he patted his lap, an invitation for the girl to sit there. The girl giddily accepted and bounced onto his legs.

"Well Pearls there this guy, St. Nick, better none as Santa Claus who lives all the way up in the North Pole." Phoenix added a 'stretched out arm' gesture for emphasis. "And each year on the night of December 24th , which is tonight, he goes to give presents to all the good little boys and girls in the world."

"Mr. Nick that's impossible, no one can do that in one night." Pearl biting on her finger, which had grown to be a thought filled habit of hers.

"Oh but you see Santa is no ordinary man, Santa is magical. He can fly!" Phoenix explained to the young girl.

"You mean like Max Galaxtica?" Pearl asked getting starry eyed.

"Sort of," Phoenix said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "You see Santa flies around in a big red sled, because he couldn't carry all the presents in his hands. His sled is pulled by reindeer, 9 _magical _reindeer."

"Rain-deer? Is that like a deer made out of rain?" Pearl questioned really getting into the story.

"Well, not exactly. They're like the deer around here, only bigger." Phoenix said stretching out his hands in measurement.

"Oh." she said in understanding. "Go on Mr. Nick!"

"Anyway Christmas time is filled with fruit cakes, love, friends, family, mistletoes and lots of other things too." Phoenix listed the first few things that came to his mind when he thought about Christmas.

"Mr. Nick, what's a miss-le-toe?" Pearl inquired.

"Uh, well you see when two people are caught under thee mistletoe together they're suppose to… kiss" Phoenix managed to stifle a blush.

"Really? Then how about you and Mystic Maya stand under one?" Pearl asked in her mischievous way.

"Er… well. Uh, you see…"Maya interrupted but couldn't manage to form coherent sentences. "Nick why don't you explain to Pearly what Santa does when he's delivering presents?"

"Well, Ok. Anyway Santa comes down the chimney and delivers things to the good little boys and girls of the world. But be warned, if you were bad through the year, you'll find nothing but coal under the tree for you." Phoenix said jokingly.

Pearl look worried taking his words to heart. "Mr. Nick have I been bad this year?"

"No, of course not, why would you think that. You are on the top of Santa's good list I know that because I talked to him the other night." Phoenix added proudly.

"You talked to Santa?" Pearl asked hope showing in her eyes again.

"Sure did. Said he didn't get a letter from you and doesn't know what to get you this year for your first Christmas."

"Oh no! I have to go and write that letter." Pearl crawled off of Phoenix's lap but stopped in her tracks. " Uh, I just remembered. I don't know how to write that well…"

"It's ok Pearly I'll help you. Besides I still haven't written my letter to Santa yet."

Phoenix got up from his place at his chair and headed to the door. "You two better hurry he's coming tonight." Phoenix said as he opened the door. "Maya I'm going to visit Iris. I'll be back in a little bit," he said as stepped out and shut the door.

And Maya's heart dropped.

"Mystic Maya how do you spell Nick?" Pearly asked peering up from behind her piece of paper.

"N-I-C-K," Maya said. Pearl wrote it down.

"Uh-huh and how do you spell mistletoe?"

"M-I-S-T-L-E-T-O-E, Where is this going Pearly?"

"Ok one last thing, how do you spell Mystic Maya?"

"M-Y-S-T-I-C space M-A-Y-A… Hey! I know where this is going!"

"Mystic Maya, you haven't written anything in your letter to Santa, if you don't hurry he won't know what to get you!" Pearl said changing the subject.

"I'm not quite sure I know what I want to ask him for yet Pearly." She said lost in thought.

The door to the apartment opened to reveal a depressed Phoenix, he sulked his way to the couch and fell effortlessly.

"What's the matter Nick?" Maya asked as she stood up from the table.

"They won't let me go visit Iris tomorrow, no visitors," Phoenix explained.

"That's terrible!" Maya exclaimed as she walked to him.

"So did you two have any luck with figuring out what you want from Santa?" Phoenix said not wanting to dwell and the subject for to much longer.

Pearl nodded her head as she held up her paper, careful not to show them what was on the other side of it.

"And you Maya?" Phoenix raised his eyebrow at her.

"No nothing yet," Maya said, she knew Santa wasn't real but it was till quite sad that she didn't know what she wanted.

"Mr. Nick what do you want from Santa this year?" Pearl asked.

"Hmmm…" he appeared to be deep in thought. "I'll tell you one thing, but I'm sure Santa can't bring it to me. I want Maya to call me Phoenix for once." Phoenix said with an added smile.

"Yeah right, like that will ever happen!" Maya laughed and Phoenix's smile grew larger.

"That's right! I still haven't gotten you anything for Christmas yet! I've got to go back out shopping!" Phoenix exclaimed as he got back up out of his seat rushing to the door.

"No really it's ok Nick, you don't have to get me anything," but her claim fell upon deaf ears.

That was just like Phoenix always thinking of others and never about himself. He was selfless and would do anything for other people even at the expense of his own happiness. All Maya wanted was for once to do the same for him.

And that's when it hit her. She knew exactly what to ask from Santa.

Phoenix couldn't believe it. He couldn't find one single present for Maya. Not one Steel Samurai video was left on the shelves. Not one Pink Princess video game. Nothing. Well he had no one to blame but his self. It was Christmas eve after all, he had all year to pick out a Christmas present for his friend. Christmas falls on the same day every year. It's not like all of a sudden Santa pops out from behind the bushes on day screaming "Haha Suckers! Its Christmas!" Phoenix laughed at the mental image that gave him.

He walked home with a heavy heart knowing he couldn't get Maya something for Christmas this year. As he walked in the office the glowing lights of the clock blared at him reading 10:00PM. Maya and Pearl were already asleep, Maya on the couch in the living room and Pearl in the spare room on the bed. Phoenix walked into the living room to turn the TV off, Maya must have fallen asleep watching it, when he noticed something wrapped tightly in her hand. It was Maya's note to Santa Phoenix realized as he picked it up to read it.

_Dear Santa,_

_You see my friend Nick, he does so much for everyone, and he never expects anything in return. He even jumped off a bridge to try and save me! All I want for Christmas this year is for him to be happy, and for that to happen he wants to spend it with his special someone. Even though it isn't me, I still want him to be happy. So if somehow you can make this happen I would be very grateful! _

_Thanks_

_Maya_

Phoenix couldn't help but have the biggest goofy smile on his face. He felt an overwhelming urge to hug her right then and there. But then he knew exactly what to get her for Christmas as he placed the note back in her hand.

Phoenix was watching the clock impatiently that night 11:59PM it read.

'Come on just one more minute and it will be Christmas' he thought to him self as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. And then, finally, it turned. Phoenix sat up happily and walked over to the couch where Maya was sleeping.

"Maya, Maya. Wake up!" He said as he shook her from her dreams.

She sat up. "Nick, is that you?" She said as she rubbed her eyes. A quick glance to the clock and she looked back at him. "What do you want this late?"

"It's Christmas, I wanted to give you your present," he whispered as to not wake Pearl.

"Oh?" Maya said confused for he held nothing in his hand. Nonetheless he sat down beside her on the couch and turned back on the TV as he scooted closer to her. Maya was utterly confused. "Soooo…? Where is it?"

"It's happening right now," He leaned closer to whisper something in her ear "I read your letter to Santa."

"Is Iris here?" Maya looked around the apartment but saw nothing.

Phoenix's attention was no longer on the TV as he let out a soft chuckle. "You know, you are so dense sometimes," Phoenix said as he leaned in close to Maya, their faces mere inches away. "But that's one of the things I love about you."

Maya's eyes went wide at the mention of the word love as Phoenix crushed his lips down onto hers. Maya couldn't believe it, was she dreaming? If she was then she didn't want to be woken up as she closed her eyes and gave into the kiss. This was truly Maya's best Christmas ever.

"Merry Christmas Maya, I love you,"

"Merry Christmas , I love you too… Phoenix."


	2. Authors Note to answer questions

Dear readers,

People were having some complaints about this story, well one person did but then didn't even leave a real name so I could get back to him and answer his damn questions, so I thought Id clear a few things up with this little AN.

One of his complaints was that I had Phoenix going out to see Iris one minute and then loving Maya the next. This is because I don't really see Phoenix and Iris as a couple anymore… I see them as friends. And I for one would want to visit my friend in jail on Christmas if I was Phoenix, I don't know about you guys. And I never really mentioned in my story if he liked her like that or not. Which in the case of my story, he didn't. 

His other complaint is that Phoenix didn't worry about getting Pearls or anyone else a Christmas present. This is because he had already gotten them a present prior to this story, if you read it correctly Phoenix only says something about not having picked up MAYA a present yet, never mentioned anyone else.

Anyway I thought I would clear that up for anyone who was confused.

Lots of love MELCAR18


End file.
